Taka-Arashi
thumb , también conocido como T-Arashi, es un luchador de sumo de Japón. Su primera aparición fue en el videojuego Virtua Fighter 3, pero no hizo más apariciones porque se consideró demasiado difícil de integrar. Él tiene la distinción de ser el único personaje de la saga Virtua Fighter que se haya retirado. Taka-Arashi regresó en una versión actualizada del videojuego Virtua Fighter 5, llamado "Virtua Fighter 5 R". Perfil *'Seiyū': Kiyoyuki Yanada *'Nacimiento': 11 de noviembre de 1968 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Japón *'Altura': 202 cm *'Peso': 198 kg *'Tipo de sangre': O *'Gustos': Shōgi *'Estilo': Sumo Biografía Virtua Fighter 3 En el mundo del Sumo, Taka-Arashi es famoso por su estilo de lucha inusualmente brutal. Un día, mientras se entretenía en un bar estadounidense, Taka-Arashi acordó resolver una discusión en una pelea clandestina. Taka-Arashi superó ferozmente a su adversario, un hombre famoso en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas. A su regreso a Japón, Taka-Arashi informó a su jefe de su decisión de abandonar las luchas de Sumo. Ese mismo día, Taka-Arashi recibió una invitación al Tercer Torneo Mundial de Lucha, y, con la sangre aún hirviendo con la emoción de la batalla, decidió ingresar. Virtua Fighter 5 R Mirando hacia atrás en el tiempo, en el tercer torneo mundial, Taka-Arashi fue derrotado por la horda de luchadores veteranos entre su plantel. El sumo podría haber sido toda su vida, una parte de su sangre, sin embargo, Taka-Arashi se enfrentó a luchadores que eran verdaderos maestros de sus estilos de lucha, y además sus estilos de lucha eran algo desconocido para Taka-Arashi. Esta lamentable derrota en el tercer torneo mundial fue una humillación sin precedentes para él, ya que fue un luchador de sumo invicto desde su infancia. Después de eso, Taka-Arashi se aleja del mundo del sumo y regresa a su pueblo montañés, un lugar donde solía entrenar, pero esta vez ha perdido por completo su motivación. Envuelto en la desesperación, Taka-Arashi es salvado por un entrenador de sumo, un hombre que había sido un ex-trabajador en el sumo estable de Taka-Arashi. El entrenador de sumo exhorta a Taka-Arashi para que haga un regreso en el mundo del sumo. Además, Taka-Arashi se dedica al sumo aún más, como si estuviera decidido a borrar su ya mencionada derrota. Y el tiempo pasó, Taka-Arashi establece un récord sin precedentes de victorias consecutivas en el sumo-lugar de noviembre y, además, su racha ganadora continúa. El mundo del sumo esta ferviente; la gente debate abiertamente: "¿quién podra a detener a Taka-Arashi?" En ese año, el torneo de sumo oficial se llevó a cabo. Taka-Arashi continuó su racha ganadora invicta en el torneo. Todos estaban listos para la entrada gloriosa de Taka-Arashi en el último día del torneo de sumo oficial; sin embargo, Taka-Arashi no apareció. El anuncio "Taka-Arashi no va a participar" resonó en el salón de sumo. Desaparece sin informar a nadie. Un alumno descubre una carta en el vestuario de sumo de Taka-Arashi y se la entrega al entrenador sumo de Taka-Arashi. "¿Por qué esta carta estaba en la habitación de Yokozuna?", murmura el entrenador y abre la carta. Contenía una invitación para el quinto torneo mundial. El entrenador sonreía mientras gritaba "¡Taka, ve y crea estragos!" Frases Previo al combate *鷹嵐！見参！(Taka-Arashi! Kenzan!) — Behold Taka-Arashi! *久しぶりの登場だ。ガチンコで行くぜ！(Hisashiburi-no tōjō-da. Gachinko-de iku-ze!) — It's been a while since my last appearance. I'm gonna give it all I've got! *かわいがってやるぜ…(Kawaigatteyaru-ze…) — I'll take real good care of you… *腹の肥やしにしたやるわい！(Hara-no koyashi-ni shitayaru-wai!) — I'll whip you into a nourishing snack for my belly! (VF5FS) Durante el combate *うん、軽い！(Un, karui!) — Hm, what a lightweight! *ごっつあんです！(Gottsuan-desu!) — Thanks! *逃がさん！(Nigasan!) — There's no escape! *弱すぎぜ！(Yowasugi-ze!) — Pathetic! *お手が！(Otega!) — I've got you now! Victoria *ごっつあんです！(Gottsuan-desu!) — Many thanks! *どすこい！しばらくそこで寝ておけ。(Dosukoi! Shibaraku soko-de nete-oke.) — Dosukoi! Stay down and sleep it off for a while. *どすこい！（５ｘ）お笑い外とまらわい！(Dosukoi! Owarai-gai tomara-wai!) — Dosukoi! (x5) I can't stop laughing! *横綱んなめんっな！(Yokozunan namenna!) — ''Don't mess with the Yokozuna! (VF5R) *どすこい！残酷で百雨人力！(''Dosukoi! Zangoku-de hyakūnin-riki!) — Dosukoi! Merciless and with the strength of a hundred men! (VF5FS) Objeto de victoria *次のやつ、出てこい！(Tsugi-no yatsu, detekoi!) — Whoever's next, get over here! -w/ Spiked Ogre Club *ドリャ！（５ｘ）(Dorya!) — Dorya! (x5) -w/ Bow *ごっつあんです！(Gottsuan-desu!) — Many thanks! -w/ Chanko Nabe Hot Pot *どすこい！残酷で百雨人力！(Dosukoi! Zangoku-de hyakūnin-riki!) — Dosukoi! Merciless and with the strength of a hundred men! -w/ Rice Bales *どんなもんじゃ絵！(Don'namon-jae!) — How ya like me now! -w/ Flag *楽所じゃ絵！(Rakusho-jae!) — What a pushover! -w/ Ball Derrota *話者わ今まで何を嫉妬たじゃあ？今の勝負、戻りゃいいかい？も一勝負！(Washa-wa ima made nani-wo shittota-jaa? Ima-no shōbu, modorya-ii-kai? Mo-hito shōbu! (sobbing) — Has everything until now been for nothing? Can I take one more shot at this match? Just one more! (sobbing) Segunda chance *ちゃんこ持って来い！(Chanko mottekoi!) — Bring the chanko hot pot! Música de escenario Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Taka Curiosidades *Taka-Arashi debutó en el videojuego Virtua Fighter 3 pero no apareció en las siguientes tres entregas (Virtua Fighter 4, Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution y Virtua Fighter 5); Taka-Arashi tiene la distinción de ser el único personaje de la saga que se eliminó de los videojuegos. Regresó en el videojuego Virtua Fighter 5 R, siendo la explicación en la historia que su derrota lo devastó tanto que se vio obligado a retirarse durante varios años. Galería Vídeos Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Taka-Arashi Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Part 4 Taka-Arashi Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Virtua Fighter